1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a brushless direct-current (DC) motor fan that can be driven by an alternating-current (AC) power source.
2. Description of the Related Art
With technology advance, current brushless direct current motor fans can be mass-production in miniature size, light, weight, and compact with stable quality. Although widely used, they are still not suitable for household use, as they can not be driven by alternating current power sources which is available at ordinary house.